Episode 70: Spit on a Dog
"Spit on a Dog" was originally released on September 5, 2011. Description We hope you guys share our rampant fervor for Emmy season, because it's basically all we're talking about on this week's episode. Actually, we start out the episode talking about it for like two minutes, and then never return to it again, which is kind of par for the course. Suggested Talking Points Nuclear Family, Lonely Dew, Recovery Sandwich, The Bounty Hunter, Expectorate, Cat in a Hat with a Hat, Ambiguous Boyfriend, A Lonely Year, Skinny Driving Outline 03:27 - This morning I woke up from a fun-filled Friday night, and realized I felt like garbage since I forgot to take care of the ibuprofen before bed and the two early in the morning trick (you're welcome, by the way everybody). So my question is this: when I wake up feeling nauseous and a bit dizzy, not that hangover headache style (which, question within a question: is a splitting headache required for it to be considered a hangover?) no, but just feeling disoriented and poopy, am I still technically drunk? -- Oh God I Hope I Don't Blow A 0.08 08:46 - My girlfriend and I broke up about eight weeks ago, and even though I instigated it, it was still a very tough breakup. I'm feeling better now, but I'm not quite back to my normal self. Last week a cute girl gave me her number, and we'll be going on a date soon. However, I'm feeling nervous about the date. I'm not sure I'm fully over my ex and ready to go on a date with a new girl. How will I know when I'm ready, and is there anything wrong with going on a date when I'm not sure I'm ready? -- Ready Or Rebounding 14:25 - Y - Sent in by Emily Bartlett, from Yahoo Answers user Derek Muller, who asks: Would you date a bounty hunter? The question if for women about a male bounty hunter. 19:57 - Hey brothers, my friend won't stop spitting. He'll do it wherever me and my other friends go, and it's an extremely annoying and disgusting habit, so I was wondering is there any way to stop the spit for good. -- Adrian 28:09 - MZ - Personal message from Joe Willinz. 30:43 - Y - Sent in by Brussel Sprout, from Yahoo Answers user mycollegefund1988, who asks: Can i sneak my cat on a plane? she is a kitten about a month old and i was thinking of putting her in my pocket while i went through security. my pocket is loose and since she will be on me she wont be in my stuff thats being xrayed. all i have to do is walk through a metal detector. do you think this is possible? 37:50 - Hey, what are a few not-incredibly-obvious ways of finding out if a girl you like has a boyfriend or not. I'm currently in university and don't know how to bring up that topic without the girl realizing that I'm into her. -- Confuzzled In Cincinnati 43:45 - I'm a senior in college, and this semester I've nabbed one of the much-coveted single rooms. Issue is, this is my first time in my life I've ever lived alone. I'm five days in, and I can already feel my mental health slipping away. Any tips on surviving the lonely times? -- Nick 48:52 - Y - Sent in by Alex Kegler, from Yahoo Answers user Cres, who asks: Is it ok for guys to skinny dip together? My freinds and I are about to go swim and we were curious if it was weird if we all went skinny dipping. 54:37 - Housekeeping 57:39 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Tomsdottir, who asks: Apart from the well known book, "Ghost Cats: Human Encounters with Feline Spirits" by Dusty Rainbolt, what? other evidence is there for the existence of an afterlife for cats? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:College Category:Jakob Locker Category:Recovery Sandwich